


10. Dreams

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something’s wrong with Malia,” Kira says, voice quiet even though Malia isn’t in the house at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



“Something’s wrong with Malia,” Kira says, voice quiet even though Malia isn’t in the house at the moment.

Lydia sighs, looking up at Kira from her place on the floor. She puts down the bestiary in her hands with the rest of the books spread out around her. “I know.”

“She comes home smelling like her old den, and sadness.”

“It must be the anniversary,” Lydia murmurs, thinking aloud. “Of when her family died.”

Kira flops backwards on the bed, bouncing back up slightly before settling. “Oh. How can we help?”

Lydia curves a hand around Kira’s calf, fingertips playing with her fishnet tights. “Be there for her. Malia will talk when she’s ready.”

* * *

The day comes a week later.

Kira is jostled awake by Malia’s tossing and turning, claws fisted in the sheets and sweat on her forehead.

“Hey hey,” she croons, resting one hand on Malia’s head and the other rubbing her arm. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

“No,” Malia whimpers, huddling closer to her. “M’sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Kira repeats. She says the words over and over, like a mantra, until Malia calms down, breath evening out and muscles relaxing some. 

“Is she okay?” Lydia asks, and Kira jumps slightly at the sudden noise. 

Kira cranes her neck to look at Lydia, who’s looking at her with wide eyes. “I think so. It was just a nightmare.” 

* * *

“You want to talk?” Lydia asks, petting Malia’s hair. The coyote is lying sideways on the bed, head curled up on Lydia’s thighs. 

She feels Malia exhale roughly, sees her curl up a little tighter. “No.” 

“Okay.” 

They sit in silence for a long while, until Lydia is nearly asleep, eyes feeling heavy. 

“I want to go see them,” Malia says suddenly, and Lydia blinks rapidly to wake herself up. “Will.. will you and Kira come with me?” 

“Of course,” Lydia replies, tugging Malia up so they lie side by side. She presses a kiss to Malia’s lips, thumb rubbing the side of her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
